


The Ball (Fem!HarryxCedric)

by KILO151998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KILO151998/pseuds/KILO151998
Summary: “I,” She took a deep breath, “Istilldon’thaveadatetotheball.”Cedric blinked and moved the girl so he could see her face. “Come again?” Bluebell took another deep breath.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	The Ball (Fem!HarryxCedric)

**Author's Note:**

> KILO: Okay, so I wrote part of this years ago just before my mother died. I unfortunately lost my motivation to write and here I am, four years after her death, having not updated anything. I'm truly sorry, but I finished this story tonight as an apology. I hope everyone enjoys this, even if it's terrible. Thank you in advance for giving this story a chance.  
> Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Harry Potter. That amazing series is owned by J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic, etcetera, etcetera.

Bluebell Sighed, hazel eyes downcast as she walked briskly through the halls of Hogwarts, deep in thought. The Yule Ball was just a week away and she had yet to find a date, willing or otherwise, to go to said ball with her. It was doubly disappointing that, as a Triwizard Champion, it was required that she have a date to open the Ball. She sighed again and turned a corner, her school robes billowing behind her in a very Snape-like way.

  
Really, if she was honest with herself, she didn’t expect anyone to ask her at all. She didn’t consider herself to be pretty, with her frizzed red hair, plain face, the ugly glasses that framed her eyes, and the unsightly scar that stood out prominently on her forehead. She just couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to take her, let alone wanting to spend an entire night with her! No, the best she could hope for would be to show up at the Ball without a date and be ordered to go back to her common room lest she embarrass the entirety of Hogwarts. Bluebell sighed again and tucked a piece of frizzed hair behind her ear, her head down as she turned another corner and promptly crashed into something hard and warm.

  
Strong arms wrapped around her waist as she began to fall, drawing her closer and keeping her upright. A small squeak escaped her as she was crushed against someone’s broad chest. A soft chuckling rumbled in Bluebell’s ears.

  
“Well, now. This is quite the pleasant surprise.” Another chuckle and Bluebell squeaked again. She knew that voice!

“H-hello, D-D-Diggory.” She squeaked out, her face burning with embarrassment.

  
“Now now. No need to act so shy, Darlin’.” Cedric chuckled again and gestured with a nod to his arms still wrapped firmly around her small waist; he had to stoop a little just to do that. Squeaking once again Bluebell buried her face against Cedric’s chest, her cheeks dusted a bright pink and her eyes clenched shut. Maybe if she couldn’t see him he would disappear.

  
“Now, how ‘bout tellin’ me what exactly had you so distracted that you crashed into me, hmmmm?”

  
Nope, definitely didn’t disappear.

  
“Well?” Cedric prompted at her silence, a hint of amusement in his voice. He still hadn’t released her from his arms.

  
“I-I…. I was, uhhhh, thinking.” She said lamely.

  
“About?” Cedric asked one of his hands rubbing along Bluebell’s back soothingly. Bluebell shivered.

  
“I,” She took a deep breath, “Istilldon’thaveadatetotheball.”

  
Cedric blinked and moved the girl so he could see her face. “Come again?” Bluebell took another deep breath.

  
“I said I still don’t have a date to the ball.” She hung her head and grasped at her robe, clenching and unclenching the fabric in her hand. She could feel Cedric watching her, his grey eyes boring into her. She stayed silent, head still hung, her eyes closed and her cheeks still burning. A hand lifted her chin.

  
“Is that all, Darlin’?” Cedric smiled amusedly, though, not unkindly. Bluebell was confused.

  
“W-what?” Cedric continued to smile.

  
“I’d be delighted to escort you to the ball myself, Miss Potter.” Bluebell stared her cheeks burning a bright red. Opening and closing her mouth several times she blinked rapidly, severely confused as to just what was happening. Was this really happening? Surely it must all be in her head. Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff Hottie, amazing seeker, just couldn’t want to take her to the Yule Ball! Stuff like that just didn’t happen in real life, after all.

  
_‘No,’_ she thought, shaking her head, _‘I must be imagining the entire thing.’_ So, extricating herself from Cedric’s arms, she pinched herself hard on the arm and winced when she felt pain. Cedric watched her with amusement sparkling in his eyes.

  
“What?” Asked Bluebell dazedly, blinking once more, her hazel eyes wide.

  
“Now, Miss Potter, you’ll have to be more specific.” Cedric said with an amused smile on his face. “How can I possibly know what you’re asking when you’re being so vague?” The Hufflepuff’s smile widened, amusement fading to affectionate warmth that Bluebell had never had directed at her. Even her Friends, Ron and Hermione, had never smiled at her like that. Sure, they were as close as could be, but they had never smiled at her with such affection. And what was that she detected in Cedric’s smile? There was a feeling there beyond the affection that she couldn’t quite place and it made her stomach do a little flip-flop.

  
She stared up at Cedric, her blush burning brighter on her pale freckled face, her eyes wide and magnified behind her square glasses.

  
“Well?” Cedric asked gently, abandoning all humor so as to not make Potter more uncomfortable. Bluebell continued to stare; her cheeks flushed a bright crimson, her hazel eyes locked on his stormy grey ones. After a few more moments of silence Bluebell spoke, her voice so quiet that Cedric had to lean in to hear her.

  
“Did you just….. Ask me to the Ball?” She sounded unsure of herself, worrying the fabric of her school robes more and looking down. Cedric smiled gently at her, lifting her chin with his hand and looking deeply into Bluebell’s eyes.

  
“Yes, Miss Potter, I did. I would love nothing more than to escort you to the Ball if you would but allow me the chance.” He rubbed circles onto the skin of her chin with the pad of his thumb, smiling warmly down at the adorably blushing Gryffindor. Bluebell stared up at him in disbelief, her hazel eyes narrowing behind her glasses.

  
“Why?” She asked incredulously, stepping away from Cedric. Maybe it was all just a joke. Maybe, if she wanted to be paranoid – and she had plenty of reason to be paranoid -, someone had been tracking her movement around the castle and had planted Diggory where they knew she would end up. It wasn’t so impossible; after all, The Marauder’s Map existed, as well as various tracking and scrying charms. Realizing that Cedric was talking she mentally shook herself out of her thoughts.

  
“You’re quite the mystery, Miss Potter, and I find myself wanting to get to know you better.” He smiled again, warmly, affection in his gaze and his cheeks tinged just the slightest bit pink. Maybe…….. Maybe there was no ulterior motive. She found that hard to believe, but she would give Diggory the benefit of the doubt. If this turned out to be a prank, however, Bluebell wouldn’t hesitate to hex his quaffles off. One thing was nagging at her though.

  
“Aren’t you going with Cho?” Bluebell asked, prompting Cedric to scowl. The Hufflepuff shook his head.

  
“No, I’m not. Chang just wants a Champion for herself. The blasted girl can’t seem to understand that I don’t want to go with her.” He shook his head again, an expression of annoyance on his face that quickly cleared when his eyes settled on Bluebell.

  
“What about you, Miss Potter? Has no one thought to ask you to the Ball?” Bluebell shook her head, a bitter smile on her thin lips.

  
“Why would anyone ask me?” She laughed, the hollow sound ringing in her ears. “I’m far too ugly to be seen with. You’re better off going with Cho, Diggory, seeing as how I would just ruin your reputation by being seen with you.” She smiled again, sadness in her expression and deep pain in her eyes. Cedric stared down at her, moving his hand from her chin to her small shoulder. Bluebell looked down. Cedric would have none of that and so used a finger to lift her chin gently.

  
Looking Bluebell squarely in the eyes he said, “Miss Potter, allow me the opportunity to escort a lovely young lady such as yourself to the Ball. Let me show you a wonderful night, let me make you happy, and let me have the chance to get to know you. Will you let me, Miss Potter? Will you allow me that chance of knowing you?” Tears threatened to make an appearance, but Bluebell pushed them back, trying to swallow the lump in her throat as she gazed up at Cedric. Ron and Hermione only ever tried to get to know her like that, and it was a wonderful feeling to have someone other than them take a seemingly sincere interest in her. She swallowed again.

  
“Y-yes.” Bluebell said quietly. Cedric beamed.

  
“Thank you, Miss Potter. Now, how ‘bout I escort you back to your tower? We’ve been here quite a while and it’s starting to get dark.” Cedric smiled in slight amusement, gesturing towards an arched window where, indeed, the sun was sinking below the horizon. Bluebell looked out the window in surprise then looked back up at Cedric. The Hufflepuff held an elbow out to her.

  
“Yeah, that might be best.” Bluebell smiled at Cedric then, hooking her arm into his offered elbow.

  
Despite herself, Bluebell couldn’t help but feel excited for the upcoming Ball. This would be her chance to prove to everyone that she could be someone other than The-Girl-Who-Lived.  
Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  
_**~OoO~** _

  
A happy smile graced Bluebell’s face, as she looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair –for once in her life – was tamed into tight ringlets, held back from her face with small blue clips; her dress was of a sensible length and color, cornflower blue satin with sleeves that went to her elbows and a bell-like skirt that fell to just above her ankles, her pale shoulders and collarbone exposed. Looking herself over once more, a seed of doubt entered her mind.

  
Would Cedric like how she looked? Would he laugh at her? She didn’t think he would, but you could never be too sure.

  
Looking herself over one last time, pushing a stray curl out of her eye, Bluebell made her way down the spiral staircase leading up to and out of the girls’ dorms. Hermione smiled warmly at her when she entered the common room.

  
“You look lovely, Bell." Bluebell blushed bright pink, twining a curl around her finger nervously.

"Y-you think so, 'Mione?"

  
"I don't think so, I know so," Hermione said, "and I know that Diggory won't be able to take his eyes off of you when we head down." Bluebell's blush brightened, a small, nervous smile coming to her face despite her anxiety. If she believed that everything would be okay, it _would_ be okay....... right? It was only the Yule Ball, it's not like she was heading down to the Chamber of Secrets to fight a basilisk once more. Though she supposed it wasn't exactly fair to compare the two.

  
Hermione spoke once more, shaking her out of her thoughts.

  
"C'mon! We'll be late if we dawdle any longer and I'm sure Diggory can't wait to see you!" Hermione grasped Bluebell's wrist and pulled, nearly toppling the poor girl over in her excitement. Bluebell gave a nervous little giggle and allowed herself to be pulled out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall, passing decorated suits of armor and singing portraits on the way down.

  
_**~OoO~** _

  
The crowd in the entrance hall was bustling and milling about, with people calling out for their dates and friends meeting up for a nice night of dancing and fun. The Courtyard was even done up as a romantic winter garden for prospective lovers to stroll through and get away from the ball, but Bluebell was only interested in finding Cedric. She couldn't see him anywhere!

  
A large hand landed on her shoulder and she squeaked, whirling around to get a look at who touched her. Herminone laughed.

  
Before her stood Cedric, dressed in robes of charcoal grey with light blue accents, a warm smile on his face and his grey eyes sparkling with warm amusement. Bluebell flushed and covered her face with her hands and Cedric chuckled.

  
"You look absolutely stunning, Miss Potter!" His other hand came down on her free shoulder and he looked down at her with an undecipherable expression in his eyes.

  
Bluebell peeked up at him through the gap in her fingers, flush still in place and getting brighter by the second. It was like he had eyes only for her; like the only person in his world that mattered most to him was standing right in front of him and she just couldn't take it! This........ this emotion that fluttered in her chest and caused her cheeks to warm and then he was leaning down an-

  
"Attention, everyone!" Mcgonagall called out and Bluebell jumped. "Will the Champions please form a line in front of the doors. The Ball will begin shortly." She motioned to herself with her wand and cancelled what Bluebell could only assume was a Sonorus Charm.

  
Cedric held out his elbow to her, happy grin firmly in place on his handsome features.

  
"Shall we, Miss Potter?" And Bluebell couldn't help but grin nervously back, taking his offered arm.

  
"I-I would like n-nothing more, M-Mr. Diggory."

  
They were second in line, just behind Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger with Fleur Delacour and Rodger Davies behind them. Wait! Hermione was with Viktor?! When had that happened and why hadn't she confided in her?! Not that Bluebell could blame her, what with everything going on and suddenly they were in the Great Hall; it was gorgeous, decked out in ever frozen icicles with gentle snow falling from the cloudy ceiling without ever touching the stone floor, candlelight lending everything a gentle glow. Music started, a simple Waltz to kick the Ball into gear and Cedric guided her skillfully.

  
He leaned down slightly, grey eyes warm and smile on his lips. "Are you having a good time so far, Miss Potter?" He twirled her around, her dress billowing out around her briefly before fluttering back into place and she thought about it. If she had to honestly say so, this was probably the best evening of her life outside of discovering she was a witch with a place to belong. So, she nodded and leaned her head against his chest with a sigh.

  
"I'm glad than," he said, "I saw how lonely you were at the start of the Tournament and I couldn't help but think to myself _'this isn't how anyone should be treated, even if they had entered falsely'_ and I wanted to change that." His smile widened and Bluebell's everpresent blush made itself known once more. She was suddenly very glad that her face was hidden, even though it was against his chest.

  
They danced together a while longer, switching off every once in a while to dance with one of the other champions (Viktor having been most notable in stepping on her feet and speaking about Hermione almost reverently), but Cedric always sought her out at the end of the dance, a glass of punch in hand and a plate of snacks in the other. Bluebell smiled.

  
It was 11:30 when he asked her if she would like to head to the gardens and what else could she do but say yes?

  
The paths were lit with glowing fairy lights in a rainbow of colors, snow topped rose bushes illuminated in the glow with little stone benches here and there for couples to sit and rest awhile. All in all, it was beautiful and calming after dancing the night away.

  
They wandered awhile in the calming silence, talking about their lives and school, their favorite Quidditch teams and any little thing that came to their minds and Bluebell couldn't have been happier with the night. Eventually they stopped to rest on a bench, leaning up against each other in a comfortable silence.

  
"I enjoyed our time together, Miss Potter." Cedric stated, breaking the silence and wrapping a strong arm around Bluebell, drawing her close into his warmth. Bluebell smiiled, a small little thing, but genuine and not nervous for once in her life.

"P-please, call me Bell." Her cheeks pinked.

  
"Bell." Cedric said, testing it against his tongue, "I like it, it suits you quite well." He smiled gently, turning to face her and combing a hand lightly through her ringlets.

  
And Bluebell couldn't help how easy it was to get lost in his eyes, in the thrum of his voice and the smell of his robes; how easy it was to believe that, maybe, there was something there, just between them, alight with warmth and alive. He was leaning down again, drawing her in deeper and suddenly there were lips on hers, gentle and sweet. Her head was swimming, her heart pounding and she could hardly breathe from the weight of it. Cedric drew back, a wide smile on his lips and face flushed just the slightest bit.

  
He looked happy and so she smiled back.

  
Maybe things really would get better. Maybe she could be happy too.


End file.
